Let Me Be With You
by Miyanokouji Kazumi
Summary: Another variation of Have A Date. Now it's Mizuho and Takako's turn to be together on a date, really close to each other, much to Mariya's dismay and chagrin. And the final result... u decide. Should Mizuho remain with Takako?


_**LET ME BE WITH YOU**_

Ever since the Christmas celebration, Mizuho had been spending more time with Takako; the fact that she had found out Mizuho's true gender had finally made her really in love with him. And Mizuho wanted to remain her friend, so he accepted being her boyfriend internally. To the other girls at the academy, it was just another of those yuri relations.

"Mizuho-sama, let's have lunch together today." Takako asked him as soon as History class was over. It was lunch by then.

"Sure, why not? We should try to be closer you know?"

"Yeah." Takako whispered at his ear. "I want to know more about the real Mizuho-sama. We should have our date at the usual spot."

"Ok."

"Ja ne." she went back to her class to keep her books.

"I really like Takako-san." he thought.

"Damn it!" Mariya was grumbling with her kohais at the cafeteria. "I just wanted to reconciled with that Takako for all of our past feuds. But I never agree to let her be Mizuho-chan's girlfriend in this case!"

"Waa, a love between Elder and Seito kaicho blooms in this school. I can't believe it's happening." Yukari was amazed.

"Is it ok, for Mizuho oneesama to date with Takako senpai? Isn't it yuri?" Kana sounded confused.

"Iye, forget about that." Mariya brushed their questions aside. "Damn, I nearly forgot they haven't know anything about the truth yet."

"Where's Mizuho oneesama now anyway?"

"Maybe with Takako senpai again, dating somewhere out there."

"Ppfffffff" Mariya oozed out her milk she was drinking.

"Daijoubu, Mariya neesama?"

"Iye, nande mo nai." she just shrugged off. "Why would you want to say that?" she thought. "Aww, damn. Where's Mizuho-chan?"

Well, the two of them were having their bentos on the bench at the usual park area. The weather was getting colder, and they were sharing a long silk scarf together around their necks as they nibbled on their sandwiches.

"The new year is coming soon. We should find more time to go out together." said Mizuho.

"Oh, yeah. I guess." she was a blushing a little.

"Are?" Mizuho reached out for Takako's lips. "There's some bread stain there." he wiped her cheek with his fingers. That only made her blushed further red.

"Ano, Mizuho-sama….."

""Hmm?"

"Are you free this weekend?"

"Yeah."

"Then…. Can we go out on a date on that day?"

"Whoa….. Sure, I don't mind. If Takako-san wants to be with me longer especially on such days, then I don't really have anything to say. Yeah, we can date on that day."

"Really?" Takako smiled to herself, delighted.

And then the weekend came…..

A cold weekend, where the snow was still covering everywhere. Yet Takako was waiting outside the school gate in thick clothing, with her own scarf curled around her neck, Mizuho was just about to leave the dorm at that time, dressed up as a boy again, except that he was wearing a different shirt; still having those pads within his bra.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." he waved at her as he reached the gate.

"Iye, it's me who arrive early." Takako looked a little shy. She just looked down. Mizuho looked puzzled. "You…. You looked handsome today."

"Oh, really? No one really said that to me for quite some time." he rubbed his head, a little embarrassed. "So, shall we go?"

"Mmm." Takako took the first move. She grabbed hold of his left arm, curled around it and leaned close to him. Mizuho kept quiet about it. He rubbed her head for a moment, cooling her, before the tow of them walked to the nearby bus stop to get the bus.

"Waa, Mizuho oneesama is on a date with Takako senpai. Suteki." Kana was peeping from the window.

"Whoa, who can expect this. First, it's with Sion-sama. Now, Takako-sama. Mizuho-sama sure is the luckiest Elder around I ever seen so far." Yukari was getting into her fantasies.

"Mataku!" thought Mariya, leaning against the wall at the side. "Why would Mizuho-chan want to go out on a date with Takako? Man, he's gonna drive me mad here." she smacked her head in disbelief once more. "I never remember letting the two of them being together till this level." she went back into her room frustrated. Kana and Yukari were still amazed by Mizuho's actions with Takako, too indulged into yuri.


End file.
